Memories In The Rain
by Kurenai Lukia
Summary: (Oneshot) Un día antes del cumpleaños de Masaki, Rukia se fue a la SS. A Ichigo le pareció extraño que al día siguiente, Rukia apareciera en la puerta de su casa para ir a acompañarlos al cementerio. Cae un aguacero y ambos terminan solos bajo ella... Es el momento de confesarse esas memorias en la lluvia que nunca se habían atrevido a decir. (Es algo así como un Songfic? no lo se)


**Disclaimer: **La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo a mi antojo XD.

* * *

Hola! Feliz navidad, año nuevo, hanuka, día de reyes, carnaval, semana santa y demás xD Yo se que me he perdido un rato, pero es que he estado hasta aquí de cosas que hacer... No crean que me he olvidado de actualizar De La Nobleza. Ya pronto subiré el próximo capitulo, asi que DON'T WORRY! Como regalo atrasado de navidad, les traigo este dramatico cortavenas oneshot. Ojala les guste :D

Si lo desean, pueden escuchar la canción** Memories In The Rain** de Masakazu Morita y Fumiko Orikasa mientras leen. Escúchenla justo después del titulo del oneshot!.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_._**

El timbre de la casa Kurosaki sonó unos minutos después del desayuno. -Yo voy.- aviso con tranquilidad el mayor de los hijos Kurosaki, levantándose del sofá en donde se había sentado y abriendo la puerta principal. Kuchiki Rukia estaba tras ella.

-Rukia.- ¿No se suponía que había ido a la Soul Society el día anterior? -¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto, sin lucir su típico ceño fruncido, sino una expresión de sorpresa.

-¡Buenos días, Kurosaki-kun!- saludo con su tono meloso y chocante, que, por alguna extraña razón, no le hizo gruñir y que él simplemente parecio pasar por alto. Pero antes de que ella pudiese ponerse a pensar la razón de su extraño comportamiento, vio al pelinaranja ser pateado y lanzado contra una pared lejana por su padre.

...¿Como no había esquivado ese golpe de Isshin?

-¡RUKIA-CHAN!- como surgido de la nada, el patriarca Kurosaki salto sobre ella y la abrazo con mas fuerza de lo normal, dándole vueltas y chillando cualquier cantidad de estupideces. -¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE VERTE!-

-Yo también me alegro de verle, Kurosaki-san.- le sonrió cuando por fin la bajo. -¿Puedo pasar?-

-¡POR SUPUESTO, ESTA ES TU CASA, MI QUERIDA TERCERA HIJA!- ella paso y el hombre casi rompió la puerta cuando la cerro de un manoton. -¡YUZU-CHAN! ¡KARIN-CHAN! ¡SU HERMANA MENOR HA REGRESADO!-

De la cocina, las dos disparejas gemelas salieron atraviadas con un fresco vestido azul la rubia y con unos shorts de jean y sudadera la morena, listas para salir. -¡Bienvenida de vuelta, Rukia-chan!- saludo la rubia, lanzándose a abrazarla junto con su hermana. -¿Como te fue con tus parientes en Karuizawa?-

Rukia sonrió, notando como Isshin, Ichigo y Karin miraban a otro lado, recordando la mentira que le habían dicho a la pequeña y-no-dotada-de-visión-de-espíritus Yuzu. -Muy bien, muy bien.- canturreo ella antes de romper amablemente el abrazo. -¿Ya van a salir al cementerio?- pregunto.

-Si.- respondió Karin, acercándose a la puerta de la casa y tomando tres paraguas.

-¿Por que tomas un paraguas, Nee-chan?- pregunto confundida su hermana. -Hay un bonito y fresco día hoy.-

-Me pareció escuchar a Ichi-nii decir que llovería. Creo que vio el pronostico del tiempo.- respondió simplemente, y Rukia no pudo evitar girarse a ver al aludido, que evitaba mirar a su vez a alguno de ellos fijando su mirada avellanada en la TV como si el nuevo trapeador que giraba fuese algo increíble.

_«Ya veo... Aun no lo ha superado del todo...»_

Fue la frase que cruzo su mente antes de poner su mejor vocesita melosa, una radiante sonrisa y girarse a ver al padre de los Kurosaki. -¡Kurosaki-san! ¿Puedo acompañarlos esta vez al cementerio? Me gustaría saludar a... Kurosaki Okaa-san.-

La Shinigami noble esta vez si que era mas interesante que el trapeador girador. Ichigo se giro violentamente y le miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero antes de poder decir nada se vio a si mismo caminando con sus hermanas, la vieja cabra loca de su padre y la enigmática mujer hacia el cementerio.

¿En que momento se habían ido?

**-¡Estoy tan contento de que quieras ir a visitar a tu madre Masaki, mi linda Rukia-chan! ¡Voy a llorar!-** y comenzó a llorar como regadera mientras Ichigo regresaba a la realidad. ¿Que demonios hacia Rukia allí? Ella, que siempre iba de todas maneras, escondida entre los árboles, mirando en silencio como él y su familia limpiaban la tumba, comían, hablaban y huían de la lluvia que siempre caía ese día... ¿De donde venían esas ganas de acompañarlos a visitar a una mujer muerta que nada tenia que ver con ella?

-Papá.- los otros tres Kurosaki y la Kuchiki se giraron a ver al joven pelinaranja que cerraba la fila del grupo, habiendo permanecido en silencio todo el trayecto hasta ahora. -Iré a la florería de por aquí a comprar unas flores. Continúen sin mi, yo los alcanzo luego.-

Antes de poder responder, Rukia irrumpió en la conversa. -Etto... Me gustaría comprar unas flores para Kurosaki Okaa-san también, Kurosaki-san.- miro al moreno de barba y luego miro al hijo de este. -¿Puedo acompañarte, Kurosaki-Kun? - pregunto. E Isshin respondió por él.

-¡Por supuesto que SI, hija mía! ¡Que detallista eres! Has salido a tu querido padre Isshin! Ojalá el grandisimo idiota de mi hijo se fijara en ti algún día, ya que serias la mejor yerna de todas!- se giro y golpeo con fuerza la nuca de su hijo, empujándolo hacia la morena de ojos azul violáceo. -¡ACOMPAÑA A RUKIA-CHAN, HIJO BUENO PARA NADA!- le ordeno y le dio dinero para las flores a la muchacha antes de seguir su camino junto a sus dos hijas.

Rukia, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a juntar las piezas. Ichigo sin su ceño fruncido, actuando simpático -dentro de lo posible-, no esquivaba los golpes de su padre, no parecía molestarse por las cosas locas que decía, no refunfuñaba cuando le ordenaron acompañarla, no había abierto la boca en todo ese tiempo...

Había algo mal con él, y aunque intentaba ocultarlo, nada de él pasaba desapercibido para Kuchiki Rukia.

Fue entonces cuando levanto la vista al cielo, donde nubes grises se acercaban en el horizonte, como dando un presagio.

Definitivamente, él aun veía la lluvia caer.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_  
_**Memories In The Rain.**_

_Rokugatsu no ame ni mata chikau dake_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ichigo se sentó en las escaleras de aquel solar en el medio de un parque cercano a la florería, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y entrelazando las manos en el aire frente a él. Apenas habían comprado las flores, había comenzado el aguacero.

-_Lluvia._- Rukia, apoyando la espalda paralela él en uno de los pilares que sostenían el techo sobre ellos, giro su rostro que antes miraba el aguacero que caía desde hacia tiempo, fijando su mirada en el joven. -_Ayer también estaba lloviendo._- susurro mas para él que para ella.

-_Y el día anterior también llovió._- agrego ella con voz desinteresada, cruzándose de brazos y regresando la vista al parque, que hacia tiempo se había inundado. -Espero que Kurosaki-san, Yuzu-chan y Karin-chan hayan logrado conseguir refugio en el cementerio.- Ichigo no pareció escucharla, sus ojos permanecían fijos en las gotas de agua que caían del cielo, con los ojos vidriosos y el ceño anormalmente relajado.

...

-¿Ichigo?

...

-...¿Que?

...

-Por mas que la mires, la lluvia no va a detenerse por ti.- el giro el rostro y la miro, ligeramente sorprendido, observándola mientras ella miraba hacia el mismo lugar que él, con las delgadas cejas fruncidas. -Así que, si realmente quieres ir a dejarle esas flores a tu madre, sera mejor que lo superes y te mentalices de que te empaparas el culo hasta llegar a-...-

-Jamás te he dicho como murió mi madre. ¿Verdad?

Un rayo cayo y su respectivo trueno resonó en los oídos de ambos. Rukia estuvo a punto de ahogarse, girando violentamente la cabeza hacia el joven Shinigami, mirándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par. -¿Q-...Que?- su voz sonó ahogada y quebrada, pero pronto carraspeo un poco y volvió a hablar, retomando su tono original. -Que fue lo que dijiste? No oí bien por el trueno.-

Ichigo no se giro a verla, permaneció mirando fijamente la lluvia. -Ese día, cuando me enfrente a Grand Fisher, no te dije como murió mi madre... Y tampoco lo hice después. ¿Cierto?-

Ella le miro sin poder evitar reflejar en sus ojos perturbación, recordando la pelea que habían tenido cuando ella pregunto si su madre había muerto gracias a un Hollow. -Solo supe que ese maldito la... asesino... Pero... Jamás supe los detalles.- respondió ella. Mas, rápidamente agrego algo, incomoda. -Aunque, si mal no recuerdo, te dije que si no queridas decírmelo, no tenías que hacerlo. Todos tenemos cosas que preferimos no...-

-Quiero decírtelo.- él volvió a interrumpirla. -Realmente... Quiero decírtelo. Quiero que entiendas por que... Por que yo...-

-Esta bien.- ella le corto, mirando a la lluvia de nuevo. -También ese día te dije que cuando quisieras contarlo, yo estaría allí para oírlo.- pareció apretar mas los brazos cruzados, como si quisiese abrazarse. -Adelante, por favor.- pidió.

Ichigo la miro por un momento antes de regresar la vista a la lluvia. -...Yo tenia nueve años. Mi mamá me había inscrito en clases de karate, y para ese entonces no era mas que un mocoso llorón...- noto que la Shinigami intento decir algo, pero rápidamente tocio para cubrirse y mantuvo silencio. -Lloraba todo el día, tenia miedo de pelear y de que me golpearan, Tatsuki es testigo de ello.- pareció incómodo ante aquello, más continuo relatando. -...Pero... Cuando mi mamá iba a buscarme al Dojo... Siempre me hacia sonreír. Era tan feliz de tenerla cerca de mi, de que al fin podía verla, que podía tomar su mano, que podía estar junto a ella...-

Rukia pudo notarlo entonces, como los ojos de su joven sustituto brillaban con el mas puro, profundo amor, admiración y añoranza.

-La amabas.- puntualizo ella, sonriendo ligeramente. -Tu primer amor. ¿Eh?.-

-Definitivamente.- confirmo el. -Ella era tan dulce, tan buena y tan cálida. Siempre sonreía, siempre me mimaba y también al viejo loco y a Yuzu y Karin, su corazón era tan grande y puro, no había ni un ápice de maldad en ella... Por ella pude haber dado lo que fuera, lo que fuera,...- entonces su mirada se ensombreció cuando pareció recordar algo. -Y ella también lo podía dar todo por mi... Incluyendo su propia vida.-

Rukia le miro fijamente, esperando entonces por el comienzo de la historia.

Y su espera dio frutos; amargos y terribles frutos cuando el joven Kurosaki contó como en aquel día lluvioso de Junio, Kurosaki Masaki, la madre, la mujer mas amada por los otros cuatro Kurosaki, dio la vida para proteger la de Kurosaki Ichigo, el hijo, el ser mas sobreprotector del universo...

Ahora lo entendía.

Como en cámara lenta, el amor entre una madre y su hijo, aquella hermosa imagen que había creado en su cabeza, del pequeño y sonriente Ichigo y de la preciosa y dulce Masaki... Se rompió ante ella, dejando ver la desesperación del pequeño niño al ver a su madre morir ante sus ojos, mientras la sangre que también corría por sus venas se derramaba y corría ladera abajo gracias a la lluvia...

Ella también había sufrido un dolor parecido... Ella también había llorado por esa cosa, esa sola cosa que no había podido proteger...

-Ichigo...- Su voz murió en su garganta cuando escucho un sollozo lastimero provenir de donde el nombrado permanecía sentado, con el rostro escondido tras sus brazos. -¿Estas... Llorando?- fue lo único coherente que logro preguntar.

-¡Claro que no!- su voz sonó quebrada, pero demostró su respuesta al levantar el rostro y mostrar sus mejillas secas... Pero sus ojos aguados y con lágrimas a punto de salir. -¡L-los hombres no lloran, Ruki-...!-

Entonces lo noto, como en los azules y violetas ojos de la mujer Shinigami, mas grandes y expresivos, la ira mas pura y la tristeza mas grande luchaban por salir de ella en forma de lagrimas.

-¡Ni se te ocurra derramar una sola lágrima, Kurosaki Ichigo!- casi rugió, apretando con fuerza los puños que caían a los lados de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus nudillos se tornasen blancos. -¡Si yo, que soy una mujer, no he derramado ni una sola! ¡Tu tampoco puedes hacerlo, maldito idiota!-

Ichigo la miro confuso, mostrando los dientes en una mueca dolorosa y furiosa. -¡¿De que mierda hablas, enana?! ¡¿Por que tu lloraría?! ¡Tu aun no sabes lo que se siente! ¡Solo tu hermana ha muerto, y jamás llegaste a conocerla!-

-¡¿Y es que acaso crees que mi corazón alberga solo a mi familia?! ¡¿Tu que sabes que he pasado yo?!- grito ofendida, dando un paso hacia él que le hizo ponerse alerta ante cualquier golpe que ella le pudiese dar... Pero ella solo se quedo allí, mirándolo con profundo desprecio, con el cuerpo tembloroso. -¡Yo también tuve a alguien, Ichigo! ¡Yo también vi agonizar a alguien entre mis brazos, morir ante mis ojos...! Yo mate a alguien... A quien realmente apreciaba.-

Los ojos del joven Shinigami se abrieron de par en par ante las palabras de la Kuchiki. -¿...Que?-

Rukia sollozo, pero las lágrimas no lograban caer. -...Shiba Kaien, Ichigo... Yo mate a Shiba Kaien-dono, mi antiguo teniente.- su voz sonaba quebrada, y tenia que alzarla debido a que la lluvia se había convertido en una fuerte tormenta ruidosa.

-Shiba Kaien...- Ichigo pareció recordar algo de pronto, mirándola con sorpresa. -El hermano mayor de Kuukaku-san y Ganju... Él... ¿Era tu teniente?-

Rukia asintió con la cabeza. -Si... Y, aunque yo nunca tuve una madre... ¡Kaien-dono fue algo tan importante para mi como lo fue Kurosaki-san para ti!- espeto, refiriéndose a la madre de su nakama. -¡Él me acepto entre sus subordinados sin tratarme diferente por mi apellido o procedencia! ¡Él me enseño todo lo que se! Él... ¡Él me demostró que cuando morimos, nuestros corazones se quedan en los lazos que construimos con nuestros seres queridos mientras estamos vivos y que llorar por ellos no cambiara nada!-

Ichigo le miro con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían intentar salir de sus orbes. -No tienes que hacerlo, enana. Te dije que no tenías que decírmelo si no...-

-Yo también, Ichigo...- hipo, interrumpiéndolo. -Yo también tengo algo que prefiero no contar, pero que ahora quiero contarte... Para que lo entiendas. Para que no te sientas solo.-

-Rukia...- el pelinaranja le resultaba ignorara lo difícil que era para ella hablar al igual que lo había sido para él... Pero el verla tan afligida y furiosa, mientras el comenzaba a sentirse aliviado por contarle a alguien su sufrir... Él no podía negarle aquello... ¿Y por que no admitirlo? Deseaba saber. -Esta bien. Te escucho.-

Kuchiki asintió, dejando ver el atisbo de una sonrisa antes de girarse y mirar el torrencial aguacero que aun no se detenía. -...Cuando me uní al Decimotercer Escuadrón, comenzaron los prejuicios de los demás Shinigami, debido a que era parte del Clan Kuchiki, una aristócrata...- sus ojos parecían lucir molestos, recordando el rechazo... Pero de pronto se iluminaron cuando su memoria siguió recordando. -Fue entonces cuando Kaien-dono apareció. Siempre tan afable, tan despreocupado y alegre... Fue el primero en ignorar el Kuchiki, aceptarme tal y como era, y se encargo de protegerme y enseñarme...-

Entonces las palabras que Rukia había dicho cuando el hablaba de su madre se repitieron en su cabeza. _«Su primer amor...»_

-Èl fue quien te enseño a pelear por el honor y el orgullo... ¿Me equivoco?- adivino él.

-Si...- Entonces sus ojos también se apagaron. -Y murió, luchando por ese ideal...- Era hora de dar vuelta atrás y recordar las memorias bajo la lluvia de aquella noche, muchísimos años antes.

Y al igual que Rukia, Ichigo obtuvo los frutos amargos que daba el árbol de los recuerdos. Escuchar que aquella persona a la que tanto admiraba, respetaba y apreciaba, había peleado en búsqueda de defender el honor y la memoria de la mujer que amaba, de los subordinados que protegía y comandaba, que había agonizado y dicho sus ultimas palabras a la inexperta Shinigami que lo había adorado tanto... Que había muerto atravesado por la espada que él mismo le había enseñado a blandir a su protegida, entregándole su corazón...

Se sintió como un pequeño niño lloró en comparación de los muchos años que Rukia había guardado las lágrimas y el peso de la muerte de alguien tan importante tanto para ella como para sus demas amigos, subordinados y familia.

-Nii-sama me dijo una vez que derramar lágrimas es solo una perdida de nuestro orgullo contra la existencia de ese corazón humano que nosotros los Shinigami dejamos atrás.- la joven se giro y fijo sus ojos azul violáceo en él. -Tu aun eres un humano... Pero tu también tienes orgullo... La batalla continua por el bien del orgullo. Y no puedes dejar que tu dolor gane.-

El corazón del Kurosaki pareció reaccionar ante las palabras de su nakama, comenzando a latir desafiante en su pecho, sintiendo de pronto calidez. -No es tiempo de llorar, Ichigo.- aviso, regresando la vista a la lluvia. -Deja eso para después. Y jura ahora mismo, frente a esta lluvia de Junio... Que no volverás a llorar... Hasta que tu orgullo sea menos importante en tu vida.-

Kurosaki miro mortalmente serio a la mujer frente a ella, que se había recostado de nuevo sobre el pilar que sostenía el techo sobre ellos. Luego aparto la vista, mirando también hacia la lluvia, sintiendo como un poco de rocío le caía en el rostro. -Pero... Aun no puedo contra esto. Aun la impotencia... La lluvia aun cae sobre mis mejillas, Rukia... Y duele... Como en cámara lenta, me carcome por dentro, con fuerza ...Y es tan ardiente y frió a la vez... Tal vez tu no lo sientas así ya.-

-Tienes razón. Ya no lo siento así.- el pelinaranja se giro a mirarla, pero ella siguió viendo hacia afuera. -Pero... Es así solo gracias a ese sentimiento que me guió hasta conseguir la fuente tras ello. ¿Y sabes cual es?- ella le miro por el rabillo del ojo y regreso la vista al frente al saberse con su atención. -Es por esa cosa que llaman recuerdos, que aun no se enfrían... Por ello sientes eso, tristeza, dolor... Por eso la lluvia te invade y te hace llorar, porque te inunda...- la mujer regreso la vista al frente de ella, observando a su Sustituto antes de cerrar los ojos, cansada. -Al principio no me daba cuenta de ello, no lo entendía, y me tarde años en comprenderlo...-

-...Pero... ¿Como hiciste para continuar?- pregunto él, en búsqueda de consejo.

-No tuve otra opción mas que correr, decirme a mi misma que el tiempo de llorar había acabado y que, si quería llegar al final de la agonía, debía hacerme mas fuerte y superarlo.

Hubo silencio. Un largo silencio que solo era llenado por la lluvia, que había comenzado a amainar ligeramente. Ichigo procesaba lo dicho por su nakama...

-...¿Y como supiste que había acabado?-

Rukia, por primera vez, sonrió.

-La lluvia de Junio decidiría quien había ganado la batalla. Si las lágrimas llegaban ante la lluvia, mi orgullo y mi corazón habrían perdido... Pero si era lo suficientemente fuerte para que mis ojos no derramasen la lluvia en mi interior... Significaba que había salido ganando y viva.-

Abrió los ojos y miro a Ichigo, que parecía pensativo.

-Has dicho Junio... ¿Kaien-san murió en este mismo mes?

Ella asintió. -Cumplió años de muerte ayer.-

Fue entonces cuando comprendió el porque Rukia había desaparecido por un tiempo el día anterior, pero había estado allí para acompañarlo a él a llevarle las flores a su madre.

-Otro consejo. No lleves el dolor tu solo, o no podrás superarlo tan rápido. Te lo digo por experiencia.- se acerco a Ichigo, agachándose y tomando la barbilla del muchacho para que le mirase, sonriendole consoladoramente. -Aun eres joven, Ichigo, ha pasado muy poco tiempo y tus heridas siguen abiertas... Pero, te aseguro que si luchas, si no te guardas todo y si no dejas que la tristeza te inunde... Podrás sanar.-

Se miraron por un momento, un minuto infinito en donde los ojos llorosos del pelinaraja se secaron... Y su Ceño se volvió a fruncir, como siempre, sonriendole.

-Gracias, Rukia.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, incomoda. -De nada. Gracias por confiar en mi.-

Se acerco a ella y, en un gesto dulce, dejo un beso en la frente de la Shinigami antes de levantarse, dejándola sorprendida y viendo el espacio en donde él había estado. -Espero que tu también confíes en mi, entonces.- le dijo mientras tomaba las flores, sin obtener una respuesta por varios segundos.

-Mira.- se giro y observo que Rukia miraba hacia afuera. -Ya ha dejado de llover, Ichigo.-

Y tenia razón. Afuera, un brillante sol había salido de entre las nubes, que habían desaparecido por completo, dejando solo algunos pequeños charcos que, con un poco de tiempo, se secarían.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos al cementerio.- se inclino y tomo el otro ramo de flores que también yacían en el suelo. -Quiero ir a dejarle esto a Kurosa...-

-Masaki.

-¿Eh?- se giro a verlo mientras se arreglaba el bonito vestido blanco que llevaba puesto para la ocasión.

-Mi madre... Se llama Masaki. No me gusta mucho que la llamen igual que el viejo loco de mi padre.- respondió el joven vestido con jeans y una elegante camisa negra que contrastaba con la ropa de su acompañante, mirando hacia afuera. -Realmente no me gusta. Cuando me case, procurare que mi esposa sea llamada por su apellido de soltera.-

Rukia le sonrió entonces, divertida. -Entiendo... Masaki-san.- nombro ella y salio del techo, dejando que el sol que brillaba le calentara el cuerpo, estirándose. -Entonces, mueve el trasero, Kurosaki-kuu~n.- se burló, haciendo que el ceño del muchacho se frunciera mas profundamente, especialmente para ella.

-Maldita enana.- gruño, saliendo del techo y dejando que el sol le calentara también. Se junto con ella y ambos comenzaron a caminar, sujetando cada uno sus flores.

-Ah, y esta es mi recomendación personal.- Ichigo ladeo y agacho la cabeza, observando como ella olisqueaba las fresias que sujetaba entre sus manos. -...Si algún día no puedes evitar que la lluvia salga...Procura hacerlo delante de alguien que te importe más que tu orgullo.- Siguió caminando pero clavo sus ojos azul violáceo en él, suavizando su tono. -Llora junto la persona a la que ames con todo tu ser para que así acepte y te ayude con tus lágrimas, las borre y evite que vuelvan a salir.- Guardo silencio por un momento antes de agregar -Yo he jurado hacerlo. ¿Y tu?-

Ichigo asintió, seguro. -Lo juro.- ambos se tomaron las manos y las apretaron, sellando el pacto sin dejar de caminar. -Y por cierto... El año que viene, por favor llévame contigo para dejar flores en la tumba de Kaien-san.-

Aunque Rukia no pudo evitar mirarle con sorpresa, asintió para él y ambos salieron del parque, llevándose las flores y aquella promesa de no llorar hasta conseguir a alguien más importante que su orgullo.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Bueno! Eso fue todo! Espero que aunque sea les haya gustado un poquitin *reza* Y no se si dieron cuenta, pero, como dato curioso, algunos de los dialogos de Rukia e Ichigo tienen dentro las letras traducidas de la canción con el mismo nombre del shot ñ.ñ. Jojojojo...**

**POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOOOOR! DEJEN REVIEW! ASI SEA PARA DECIR QUE FUE UNA PORQUERÍA!**

Se despide

_**Kurenai Lukia.**_


End file.
